Jealousy will kill you
by EvrryAwesomeWay
Summary: not good at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Daniel POV

T3! I'm gonna get you! said Daniel the T3 Had just pranked him in his sleep you'll never catch us Tommy said. Daniel couldn't see well cause he had pudding on his face, then he fell and tripped.

Robert POV

Me, Tommy, and Melanie we're cracking up when we saw Daniel fall then I said, guys now's our chance! Run! I said. Man... Daniel said.

In the Novoa Household...

Jax just used The Tele- Transportation Spell to go to Emma's house.

Emma POV

Ahhhh! Emma screamed. Jax! I told you to stop popping out of nowhere like that! Sorry but it's just to funny! Whatever. I said. Ok so I came to show you something the Fool Moon did to me Jax cast a spell in his head and turned into a dog. Emma screams then Jax quickly turns back to normal and laughs. Ha! You should've seen the look on your face! Emma got out her room and went into the living room of course Jax followed of course then Jax started talking to Emma about what the Fool Moon can do to you like making you evil, doing thing's you often don't usually do. So don't be suprised when you do something you didn't mean to do.

Time Skip: Next Day At School

Drake POV

My first day at my new school... Im scared out of my mind! What if I cant make friends? Worst of all what if I forget to do my hair one day cause i'm late?

Principal Alonso POV

Drake Adam's Report To the Principal office Drake Adams.

Drake POV

I thought I was in trouble but no but he actually called me up there to go get my sceduhle, then he said his daughter was gonna give me a tour around the school then he called his daughter to come to the office. Like 5 minutes later she came and all I could do was stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

Woah... whos the new boy emma thought he's flawless... emma thought. Hey Emma my dad said this is Drake Adams he's a new student here at Iridium High can you give him a tour around the school please? Sure I said. C'mon let's go.

Jax POV

Who's the new boy Emma's walking with let's see with a smirk on his face and cast a spell to see his personality So let's see Bad Boy.. Wizard.. Wait what!? He's a wizard? I can't beileve he's a wizard I thought I was the only wizard in this school! ( BTW If you were thinking drake is black not white.) I gotta tell Daniel just to freak him out.. He said with a smirk on his face.

Daniel POV

I was about to go to class when Jax came up to me and told me there was another wizard here but I didn't beileve him though then he showed me proof that there was a new wizard here. NO! NO! This cannot be happening why why god why us!?

Jax POV

Weirdo... Jax thought as he was talking to Daniel, why are you so agraid of Witches and Wizards so much? Whats so freaky about us huh? No comment Daniel said.

Drake POV

I know Emma's a witch and I'm a wizard how do I know? I casted a spell in my head duh! I'm just about to tell her anyway. Hey umm Emma? Yeah she said. Umm I'm a wizard Ok she said I'm a witch so have you ever gotten in deep trouble with the Council? Yeah alot of time's and when I say alot I mean ALOT! Emma started laughing I got in alot of trouble with the council cause of dating a human and a cloning spell but my ex-boyfriend Jax took the blame she said. Oh! so your single? No then Jax tried to destroy the Magic Realm with my Evil Clone But I stopped him and Evil Me but at the end Jax gave me my power's back because he took them away, so as a award the Council let me date Daniel cause he also helped she said. So your not single I said with a bummed out face.

Jax POV

Yep I was watching everything on the remote tv screen then I realized something Drake likes Emma he look's at Emma exactly the way I looked at her when I talked to her ok now im pissed he's taking my spot he's trying to steal Emma from Daniel just like me he's a rebel just like me he's a wizard just like me if he tryed out for the sharks I would just you don't even wanna know... he's stealing my spot already 3 girl's asked him out today! But I can't beileve Gigi didn't interview him yet weird.

Katie POV

OMG Maddie! Have you seen the new boy? I said. Of course already 3 girl's asked him out. But... he has a crush on Emma too. I said. How do you know! Maddie said. Look how he look's at her he look's at her just the same as Jax and Daniel! I replyed. Whatever she's lucky he hasn't met me cause that will totally change!

Emma POV

Drake acted like he liked me a little well he was cute but I was with Daniel I couldn't do that to him he'll be even more mad then when he found out about me still having my power's I just had to wait and see if it wasn't working out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax POV

Hey, Jax you want to use the beach house you can use it to have a spring break party with you're friend's here. Really?! Thank's dad!

Diego POV

I heard jax was having a party at his beach house that place is huge there's a pool and the beach is right in front of them I know I'm gonna get invited

Jax POV

So here's my invitation list

Emma  
Diego  
Drake  
Daniel  
Maddie  
Katie  
Sophie  
Andi  
And a special guest the T3! I payed them each 10 buck's to come now im Tele- Transporting to Emma's house

Emma POV

I wasn't even scared when Jax tele-transported to my house I just said Sup. Sup that's all no screaming? Wow. He said. So your invited to my party at my beach house. On saturday there's a pool and a beach there so- he was cut off when he saw her bikini pink color and white pokadots  
he was almost drooling. You can pack another one if you want... he said. I laughed. Ok I'll be at the party. Hey Emma don't worry drake is there I know you like him and there's a good chance he like's you back. I know he's just so cute! Hey I'm standing right here! You now I like you too plus he's a wizard I know he told me. But jax what should I wear!? You know everybody's just staying for the weekend right? I better get my outfit read ok, emma how bout this you tell me what to wear at the party the whole two day's.

Jax outfit : cgi/set?id=132967837

Jax POV

I actually liked what emma told me to wear!

Emma POV

I knew what I was gonna wear it's a great outfit well better get some sleep party is tommorow!

cgi/set?id=132969523 Emma's outfit


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

So it was the morning and I was getting ready for he party and put on my stuff for the party and took everything else. Jax was already standing at the door waiting for me then Emma finally came. Jax: Sup you look gorgeous! Emma: Thanks so lets go when is every body coming? Jax: Oh there already there. Emma: Oh ok.

_Time Skip: Jax house 8:30 _

Drake POV

When I saw Emma come on I couldn't believe it literally all the boy's were staring and drooling at the same time even Diego! I just had to go up to her and talk to her I just had to! Me: Hey Emma! Emma: Hey Drake! Emma: So how did you come here? Me: Tele transport. So I'll talk to you later I'm gonna put everything in my room. Ok I said.

Jax POV

I was eavesdropping on Emma and Drake he looked so nervous! I can't blame him I looked like that too. Well I had to go do a hair check in my room and guess who was standing there... Emma! Emma: Oh this isn't my room ok... Me: Wait wait wait you can stay here if you want. Emma: No I'm good I'll be fine in my room. Me: Ok. I said bummed out.

Emma POV

Well that was awkward he wanted me to be in his room but for real I couldn't find my room. Oh here it is! Then I found Diego and Maddie making out in there! Me: Get out my room you freak's! Diego: Fine Fine... Diego said embarrassed but at the same time annoyed. I put all my stuff in there and went to the living room were everyone was at.

Daniel POV

Hey Emma we need to talk. Emma: Yeah we need to talk I think we need to break up they said at the same time. Emma: Ok bye! Daniel: Bye.

Emma POV

This was my chance I could ask Drake out! but I couldn't. Jax of course came and stopped me. Jax: Hey where do you think your going! Emma: To ask drake out me and Daniel just broke up. Jax: But if you really want to go out with someone cute he's standing right here... Emma: Drake? Jax: No! Me! go out with me! Emma: Oh no thank you. What?! Ok my next plan will totally change her mind...

**Done with chapter 4 guy's! hope you liked it if it's to short I'll try to add more next time. Bye! Ily! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jax POV

So my plan was to make Emma go out with me by making myself act like Drake but Shit. How am I gonna do that!? Ok I think I know how... so I'm gonna kiss Emma right when she's about to go ask Drake out.

_Time Skip (Jax POV) 9:00 _

So Emma was on her way to talk to Drake but then she saw him kissing another girl, Of course I was gonna follow her to comfort her and I did. She was already at her room and I and I came in. Emma: What do you want? Me: I know about the Drake kissing that other girl thing but you don't have to worry I'm here for you We both leaned in and kissed... Emma thought: _Damn he's a good kisser... _Then we broke the kiss and we saw Drake standing there I wonder if he was here the whole time... Drake: Emma? You and Jax... Emma: What!? Weren't you too busy kissing that other girl? Drake: What other girl I wasn't kissing another girl? Then I realized I was... Drake: Oh right I remember now... Drake look Emma I'm sorry- Jax: Don't even bother! Let's go Emma... Drake: Why did I kiss that girl...!? I'm so dumb... I should have known she liked me...

Emma POV

When we we're done with Drake... Me and Jax went to Diego's room and started making out... Then of course they both came in we broke the kiss. Emma: Payback... Diego and Maddie: GET OUT! Me and Jax: Fine fine... Jeez...

Daniel POV

So I heard Jax and Emma were together again and I wasn't really mad I was just pissed that she got back together with him after he tried to destroy the realm. Weird..

**Sorry it wasnt alot like i said it was gonna be it was cuz I had to go somewhere with my parents! Sorry i'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gigi POV

Hey Miss Info Follower's and today I bring you a brand new story on Demma breaking up! Again! and Jemma getting back together! Again! Vote in the comment's who you wanna see Emma with Demma or Jemma? But it look's like we have another ship name Drake Adams and Emma Alonso... Edma! (Drake and Emma sorry I'm really bad at ship names) So comment for Edma Jemma or Demma! This is Miss Information Singing Out! "Sebastian that was a really nice vlog keep it up!" I said. " He did do pretty well."

Drake POV

I had just watched the new Miss Information girl look's like she goes to our school. If this was gonna happen I need a plan... I said with a smirk on my face. Then Red dust came out of my finger's and Bam! I was Jax then I went to Emma but guess who she was with? Jax! _Ughhhh that backfired I thought._ Then I changed back. Emma looked pissed then she rolled her eye's at me... But all Jax did was smirk. he he Ughhhh! I just went upstairs to my room and changed to go to bed but guess who was there? Diego and Maddie making out in my room! "Get out!" I said. "Wow he look's hot without a shirt on..." Maddie said "Hey! I do to!" Diego said 'Sure." Maddie Replied.

Jax POV I saw how Drake switched into me to try to do something with Emma... Amateur.. he could do better either way Emma is not going away from me... and I'm going to make sure he get's out of the way... After I change I smell horrible... Ew...

Emma POV

I'm so tired... "Katie was daring all of us to drink alcohol" Jax had alot was that his first time? _Whatever..._ So I put my pajamas on and went to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day... Then I quickly went to sleep.

Gigi POV

This is Miss Information with breaking new's Alcohol party here at Jax Novoa's house and My brother Diego being drunk who knew!? And who knew about the Edma slap Emma Alonso Slap's Drake Adams Hilarious! watch the remix on my YouTube Channel! This is Miss Information Singing out!

Diego POV

"Gigi! Why did you post that I'm not drunk" " Think Again" Gigi said. " I'm not that drunk!" I said. " Fine I'm completely drunk I just wanted to like unwind cause Maddie said I'm not ripped like Drake." I said. " No big deal just go to the gym for the next week at Jax Beach House and You'll be really strong trust me." " Thank's Gigi". Well I'm going to sleep I gotta chill. " I know this isn't you're first time Diego! Nice try though." " Man."

**Hey guy's! I hope this was a long enough chapter also this is the outfit that Jax switched to cgi/set?id=133661234 Bye Guy's Love YA! **


End file.
